


Kittens

by Jaaxny



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaaxny/pseuds/Jaaxny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ha so how do you even do titles man? Anyways, here's some Anders/Hawke kitten fluff. Because Anders deserves more cats after the Wardens made him get rid of Sir Pounce-A-Lot.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Kittens

**Author's Note:**

> Ha so how do you even do titles man? Anyways, here's some Anders/Hawke kitten fluff. Because Anders deserves more cats after the Wardens made him get rid of Sir Pounce-A-Lot.

Anders sighed as he trudged towards his and Hawke’s latest safe house. They had been running away from Kirkwall for months. He was amazed that she was still with him. For a moment, he had completely expected her to kill him. He certainly deserved it. Looking back, what he had done was horrible. A point needed to be made, yes, but not at that price. Not when so many more people had died then was absolutely necessary.

Anders heard what sounded like a shout and he sprinted for the house, grabbing his staff at the same time. He kicked the door open and was immediately confused to not see anything. Until he looked down, that is.

Hawke lay in the ground, covered in tiny, furry bodies. Kittens. Five of them, if he counted them correctly. He wasn’t sure. They kept climbing and rolling all over Hawke, making small, curious noises when they ran into each other.

 Hawke looked up and Anders and smiled. “I would get up, but clearly disturbing these adorable fluff balls would be a crime.” She giggled when one of them began to crawl across her face. She actually _giggled_. It wasn’t something he was going to soon forget.

Anders set his staff aside and sat down on the floor near Hawke, picking up one of the kittens. It was black with a white sock on one of its feet. For a moment, he longed for the cat the Hero of Ferelden had gotten him. Those times had certainly been simpler. But he could see that, now, Hawke was trying to get him back to a better place. To a place where he didn’t hate himself for what he had done.

“Is this okay?” Anders was startled at how quiet Hawke’s voice was. He turned his attention away from the kitten and studied her face. She look worried and… apprehensive. He reached out and cupped her face, sweeping a thumb across her cheek.

“Of course love. Perfect actually. I was actually starting to feel a little lonely, considering we left our rag tag group behind and you sent your mabari with your sister. These little ones will make anywhere we go feel homey.” He gave her the most brilliant smile he could muster. At times, their relationship was strained. Over the years, they had become completely different people and he felt as if they didn’t know each other anymore.

But this gesture from Hawke. It made him feel like she still loved him as the man she had fallen in love with. The man who ran a clinic for those who could barely afford to keep themselves alive. The man who liked to make jokes and left milk out for the stray cats that roamed Darktown.

Anders leaned forward, careful of all the tiny, furry bodies, and kissed Hawke’s forehead. “Truly, this is perfect.”

Hawke gave him a smirk that would have made anyone think she was up to something. “Glad you think so. Because you’re in charge of them. I’m really more of a dog person.”

 Anders groaned and fell backwards. The kittens soon left Hawke for a more new, interesting person to explore. Careful of the kittens, Anders pulled Hawke to him, smiling as she wrapped her arms around him, ever mindful of the new additions to their already crazy life. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head, content to be happy in this moment.

 

 


End file.
